Break In
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Blaine is home alone because his parents are out of town and someone breaks in. Things quickly go very badly...
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Blaine is home alone because his parents are out of town and someone breaks in.

Blaine had always been very independent, even as a child. His parents never really took interest in the whole concept of "parenting". They had people to do that for them and better things to do. Vacations were a favorite of theirs. They had been all over the globe, while Blaine had barely been out of Ohio. When he was younger, he was with nannies about 24-7, but he was much too old for a nanny now. Now when his parents' were away on a vacation, Blaine was stuck alone. It wasn't that big of a deal though. Even when his parents were home, it was very seldom for either of his parents to actually have a conversation with him. This particular weekend, Blaine was just relaxing. They had just won at regionals and to be honest Blaine was beat. He had been busy and now was finally able to relax. He was lounging on the couch watching TV, when he heard the back door jingling. He immediately turned off the TV and stood up hesitantly. There were curtains covering the window panes on the door, so Blaine couldn't see who was trying to get in. He was scared, so he opened the door to the closet and climbed in. Through the crack in the door, he could see the door knob still rattling. Then it stopped. Blaine was about to come out when a rock came crashing through the glass. Blaine gasped and quickly climbed back in closet. A hand reached in through the hole and unlocked the door. Then the door turned and a man in a pair of jeans and hoodie walked in. His hood was up, so Blaine couldn't see his face. Then the man began to talk.

"Oh Blainey, Where are you?" The man said. Blaine knew that voice. It was familiar and once was comforting. The man took down his hood and there stood Eli. Blaine felt his breath leave his body. He had told Eli to stop texting him and to stop trying to talk to him. The night he had spent with Eli hadn't actually gone down the way that he had told Kurt. When Eli invited him, Blaine was under the impression that they were just going to hang out and maybe watch a few movies, however that was not the case and it was never Eli's intention. When he arrived, Eli opened the door.

"Hey" He said nicely.

"Hi." Blaine replied. Eli moved away from the door and created a passage so Blaine could come in. Blaine went in and took a seat on the couch. Eli smiled at him and asked him if he wanted a drink. Blaine nodded and Eli disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two drinks. He handed Blaine the drink and took a seat next to him.

"So, what's going on?" Eli asked as he inched closer to Blaine.

"Nothing, really." Blaine said as he glanced at his phone to see if Kurt had called him back.

"Looking for a message from your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, He just hasn't called me back since yesterday, but he's busy." Blaine stammered.

"Too busy for you. If I had a hot ass boyfriend like you, I'd be keeping tabs on you." Eli said as he leaned in even further. He forced his body close to Blaine's  
and forced him down on the couch and began to kiss him. Blaine struggled to get out from underneath his body. Blaine clawed at Eli's face and pushed him away. Blaine wiped at his lips.

"What the hell are you doing? Blaine yelled.

"Just giving you what you deserve baby. That boyfriend of yours doesn't know what he's missing." Eli replied in a seductive voice. Blaine was shaking at this point.

"Do not call, text, or talk to me today. I don't want to see you." Blaine replied as he made a break for the door. Eli cut him off, but Blaine just pushed past him and was able to get away. Now, he was trapped. There was no way out of the confinement of the closet. He held his breath and waited to see if Eli would leave. He made no indication of leaving. Blaine tried to move further back into the closet, but bumped into a basket. A large evil grin formed on Eli's face as he walked towards the closet. He opened it slowly.

"Hey Blainey, long time no see." He said,

"W-wwwhat do you want Eli?" Blaine stuttered. He had always developed a stutter when he was really scared.

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend. I came for my shot." Eli said as he grabbed onto Blaine and pulled him out of the closet.

"Eli, ppplease let me go." Blaine stuttered as he tried to break free of Eli's grasp.

"Yeah not going to happen." Eli said. He forced something hard into Blaine's back and he came to the realization that it was a barrel of a gun pressed to his spine. "You better do what I say Blainey, or my little friend might just go off." Eli replied. Blaine tightened up, but he moved with Eli. Eli led him up the steps and into his bedroom. Blaine knew what was going to happen. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. Eli forced him onto the bed and made him raise his hands up. He took a pair of metal handcuffs and attached them to his headboard. Then he straddled Blaine with his evil grin on his face again.

"Oh baby, I hope you're ready. This is going to be fun." Eli growled. Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he braced his body for was about to come. There was simply nothing he could do to escape. He was stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After doing his worst, Eli had left Blaine, alone and chained to his bed. Every part of him was aching. Eli had not just raped him. He had beat him up as well, but that had only happened because Blaine had resisted. To ease up the tension Eli had thrown numerous punches. One of which had landed on top of his left eye and had broken his eye socket. Blaine's legs also had served as a problem so they had both been broken with a hard blow from Eli's legs. Also, in the process of his attack, several of his ribs had been broken. Now, he had no idea how to call for help. Even if he did manage to get out of the handcuffs, there was no way he could move. In the corner of his eye he saw his phone which had apparently fallen out of his pocket and gotten pushed off the bed. He had to make the impossible choice. He began pulling hard with his hand to try to free it from the handcuff's hold. His hand was too big to fit through the hole, so something was going to have to buckle. He pulled and felt his wrist bones begin to break and then they were crushed by the hold of the handcuff, but his hand was free. With all the power in his body he inched his way off of the bed. Every movement left him in agonizing pain, but he finally made it to the point where he could reach his phone. He managed to grab onto his it and get back onto the bed. He scrolled through his contacts and hit Kurt's number. The phone just kept ringing.

"Kurt, pppplease pick up." Blaine cried. Finally he heard Kurt's sweet voice over the receiver of phone.

"Hello." Kurt asked.

"Kkkkurt." Blaine cried.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he replied in a panicked voice.

"I nnneeed you." Blaine cried. "I'm at my house. Can you bbbring your dad? Please?" From the tone of Blaine's voice, Kurt could tell something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Kurt replied. "Hold on." Then Blaine heard the phone click off and once again he was alone. His whole body was throbbing and with the strain from his broken ribs it was hard to breathe. It felt like he was laying on that bed for hours, when really it was only ten minutes before he heard a knock on his front door. He couldn't get up so he pressed Kurt's contact again.

"Blaine, open the door." Kurt replied.

"I cccan't. Break down the door or go in through the back." He replied. That worried Kurt, because why couldn't Blaine get up? They didn't want to break down the door, so they went around the back and it revealed the broken glass window panes. They rushed in.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. They heard a faint "Up here." Kurt and Burt rushed upstairs and were appalled at what they saw.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt said as he ran over to him. Blaine was shaking. Kurt went to lay his hands on him and he screamed. "No! Don't touch me!" "Blaine, I'm just going to help you." Kurt replied. Burt came over and sat down on the bed.

"Bud, what happened?" Burt asked. Blaine couldn't even talk. He just started sobbing. It was then when they saw the handcuffs. "Blaine, does your dad have any metal cutters?" he asked.

"In ttthe garage." Blaine sobbed.

"Okay, buddy. I'll be right back." Burt replied. "We'll have you free in a few minutes okay." Blaine continued to sob and Kurt just couldn't take it. He laid down on the other side of Blaine and stroked his hair.

"Shh Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Kurt whispered. Burt came back up with a pair of metal cutters and lined them up on the hand cuff.

'Okay, on the count of three, Blaine. One, Two, Three." Burt said as he cut of the hand cuff. Finally he was free. "We need to get you to the hospital." Burt said. "I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Burt said. Burt reached his hands underneath his body and lifted.

"Ow! Ow!" Blaine screamed as he erupted into another fit of sobs.

"Okay, buddy. I know, it's okay." Burt soothed as he walked down the steps. They went out to the car and Burt placed Blaine horizontal in the back seat. Kurt sat back there as well and held Blaine's head in his hands and stroked his hair. The ride to the hospital was silent except for a few sniffles from Blaine and the soothing sounds from Kurt. When they arrived, Blaine was still in a tremendous amount of pain. He moaned when Burt picked him up and carried him inside. They didn't have to wait very long because of the severity of Blaine's injuries. They took him in the back, but because Kurt and Burt weren't family they couldn't go back with him. He screamed for them, but still they weren't allowed. They were forced to sedate him because he was so worked up. The doctors did, however, come out to update them.

"He's sedated now, but he's going to be in a large amount of pain. He has a broken wrist, four broken ribs, two broken legs and a broken eye socket." The doctor said. "Also, we have to talk about something that not everyone is comfortable with." Burt and Kurt nodded. "We examined Blaine's full body and found that there was a lot of injuries and tear in his rectum. We believe that Blaine was raped." The doctor replied. Kurt was speechless. That had been a thought in his mind, but any instance for denial he was going to take. Now, he couldn't deny it. There was a medical professional telling him that.

"Can I please see him? I need to see him?" Kurt pleaded. "His parents are out of town and he's alone." The doctor looked nervous for a moment and he looked around.

"Technically, it's against the rules, but I think I can make an exception." The doctor said. "If anyone asks, you are his cousin and his uncle, okay?" Burt and Kurt nodded and followed the doctor back to Blaine's room. He had his eyes closed when they went in. There was an IV administering pain meds in his hand. They was also a large cast over his left hand, as well as a cast on each of his legs. His eye socket was black and blue. There were also bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen to secure his four broken ribs. Kurt sat down on a chair next to him and stroked his hair. Suddenly, Blaine seemed to be waking up.

"Blaine, honey. It's Kurt. I'm here." He soothed.

"Kurt…" he slurred.

"What? It's okay. I know it hurts." Kurt said as he saw the pain filled look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt, I didn't cheat on you." He murmured quietly.

"What? Blaine? What did you say?" Kurt said quickly. But, Blaine was out again. Now Kurt sat in awe, wondering if what his ears had heard was actually true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours went by before Blaine was weaned of the pain medicine and was finally more alert and awake. However, with that said, he was in a great deal of pain. No one could touch him because his whole body was in so much pain and he could barely move. There were constant tears in his eyes, but they never spilled over the brim. Blaine was proud and crying was not an option, no matter how much pain he was in. Both Kurt and Burt hadn't left his bedside. After Blaine had finally woken up and was alert Kurt looked to his dad and gave him a look that said "get out."

"Umm, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." Burt said as he stood up from his chair. Kurt waited until he left the room to move closer to Blaine's bed. He reached very slowly and grabbed his non-injured hand very softly.

"'I'm glad you're okay." Kurt said as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded and Kurt could tell that he needed to get something off his chest. "So, when you were kind of groggy on pain medicine, you said something." Kurt began. Blaine looked over to him.

"What did I say? Blaine said softly. Kurt hesitated. He wanted to bring it up, but he knew that this topic was going to get hard to talk about.

"You said…that you didn't cheat on me." Kurt replied. Blaine's face told a whole story. He went from normal toned to pale in an instant. "Blaine, you can talk to me. You don't have to be scared." He said.

"I didn't cheat on you." Blaine said quietly. Kurt sighed.

"Then why did you tell me that you did?" he asked softly. Blaine hesitated and then he told Kurt the whole story of the encounter at Eli's. "Blaine, you didn't cheat on me. He came on to you and you pushed him away." Kurt reasoned. "I still don't understand why you told me that."

"Because he would kill me! And he would kill you, if I did!" Blaine said loudly as the tears finally bubbled over the brink.

"What do you mean? Eli threatened you?" and then it all clicked. "He was the one who raped you." Kurt said. Blaine nodded as he wiped his tears. "What is his last name?" Kurt growled.

"Kurt, what are you going to do?" Blaine cried.

"Tell me his last name Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine flinched at his yelling.

"His last name is Connors. It's Connors!" Blaine said cowering in fear. Kurt snapped out of his rage and became calmer and toned his voice down.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry." Kurt said as went to sooth Blaine. He stroked his hair which was no longer in its gelled prison and instead was a mess dark black curls. Kurt pulled him into a soft hug and Blaine just sobbed. "We're going to get him. He won't get away with what he did to you." Kurt soothed. When Burt arrived back, Kurt went out into the hallway. He just need some time and air to process all of this. He sat in the hallway just listening to the sounds of the various medical equipment. He was close to the ER and could hear the paramedics bringing the incoming trauma in.

"21 year old, unrestrained driver, crashed his car into a pole and flew through the windshield. ID says Elijah Connors." The paramedic said. Kurt who wasn't far away, had heard everything the paramedic had said. This was Blaine's rapist. This was the man who had broken him and taken his sense of safety. He listened as the doctors worked on him. He had massive internal bleeding as well as an intra-ventricular hemorrhage, or as Kurt found out was a brain bleed. It sounded like he was dying and Kurt couldn't let this man die without saying something to him. He got up from his spot on the wall and walked over. Most of the doctors had cleared out momentarily, so this was his chance.

"You son of a bitch." Kurt said as he walked over. Eli looked confused. "You don't know me, but you know Blaine." Eli's face went pale. "I swear to god you fucking asshole if you ever come near him again I will hurt you." Kurt said.

"What is a little weakling like you going to do to me?" Eli growled. "Blaine should already be dead. He deserved it. That little bitch wasn't even that good." That was it. Kurt had had it.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurt yelled which got everyone's attention. "Don't you ever say that again! You raped him. You are a rapist! You deserve to go to prison!" he yelled. From Blaine's room, Burt could hear Kurt yelling. He rushed out and saw Kurt about to hit Eli. He came up behind him and pulled him into a bear hug and secured him in his arms. "I hope you die! I hope you die!" Kurt screamed at Eli as Burt pulled him away.

"Kurt! Calm down!" Burt yelled as he kept restraining him. "Calm down!" he repeated.

"I can't dad! I can't calm down because that is the man who raped Blaine. He raped the man I love!" Kurt yelled much too loudly. Everyone heard it, including Blaine. Kurt was silent after that. He looked in at Blaine who sat in his bed with a look of awe on his face. Kurt ran down the hallway and out of the hospital. He wasn't ready to deal with those feelings. His love for Blaine was clear and present, but it wasn't pure. It was clouded by feelings of anger at Eli, pity, and guilt. If he had just paid attention to Blaine, he wouldn't have sought out attention from someone else. If he had just stopped for one second and thought about someone other than himself, Blaine wouldn't be here, They would be a couple and they would be happy. He pressed his hands to his face and took deep breaths. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked back into the hospital and into Blaine's room.

"Dad, can Blaine and I be alone?" he asked. Burt nodded and left, while Kurt said in the chair next to Blaine's bed. "Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" Blaine replied. "So, that –that was Eli out there?" he asked.

"Yes, it was." Kurt replied.

"What happened to him?" Blaine asked.

"He was in a car crash. He wasn't doing so well." Kurt replied.

"Oh" Blaine said. "Did- did you mean what you said in the hallway?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip and thought.

"Yes." He responded. "I meant it. Do you feel the same way?"

"Oh course, I never stopped." Blaine replied.

"I don't think that I did either. Even when I was mad at you I still loved you." Kurt replied. "Blaine, I love you." He repeated to reassure the statement.

"Kurt I love you to" Blaine began and then suddenly stopped and grimaced in pain.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine moaned in pain and then his body started to shake with tremors all over. He was having a seizure. "Help! Help! Someone help me!" Kurt called. Almost instantly doctors and nurses ran into the room.

"Sir, you need to get out." A nurse said.

"No, I need to stay with him." Kurt pleaded, but he was still pushed of the room. Blaine was still seizing. The doctor determined that he had a brain bleed and needed emergency surgery. They rushed him out of the room and down the hallway towards the operating rooms. Kurt looked around him. Then he heard a faint "Time of death 5:15 pm." Kurt panicked he looked for Blaine, but he was gone. Then he looked over to Eli's bed. There was a tube in his throat, but it was no longer hooked up to anything. Eli was dead. He was free. He escaped justice and punishment. Blaine would never get to feel that sigh of relief knowing that bastard was paying for what he did. Blaine was stuck. He was stuck paying for what Eli had done to him and stuck with the fact that he would never get justice. The only thing Kurt wanted in the world was to break in and shed some hope on him. It was the only thing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If the time spent waiting in the waiting area while Blaine was being stabilized was bad, waiting for him to come out of surgery was absolutely hell on earth. Every second wore on Kurt's nerves and increased his heart rate. It was also very late. Burt had gone home to sleep, but Kurt stayed there. He was just exhausted and mentally drained. As he stared absently at his phone to check the time that he had just checked two minutes before, he saw a doctor in the corner of his eye. He was wearing a long blue gown and an orange scrub cap. He walked over to Kurt.

"We were able to stop the bleed in Blaine's brain, but there were some complications." The doctor began. Kurt nodded and stared intently as his heart raced. "The bleed was much larger than we thought. We were forced to enter the part of the brain which controls certain physical movements and the speech center. There may have not been much damage at all, but there could be. We won't know more until he wakes up." Kurt nodded once again.

"Can I go and see him?" he asked. The doctor nodded and showed him back down the hall to Blaine's new room. When he entered Blaine was still just as broken as before, maybe even more. In addition to the rest of his injuries a large white bandage was wrapped around his head. Kurt sat down next to his bed as Blaine started to move and wake up from the anesthesia. The doctor walked in and waited for him to wake up as well. When he did his eyes darted around to all corners of the room. He looked frightened.

"Blaine, hey, you're all right. You had surgery on your brain. We need to check your physical mobility and your speech abilities." The doctor said. "Can you move your right arm?" he asked. Blaine moved his right arm up and down. "Good, that's good. What about you're left arm. I know it's in a cast but you should still be able to move your fingers." Blaine nodded and tried to move his fingers, but they wouldn't budge. He could feel them and they tingled, but they wouldn't move. Blaine frantically shook his head. Why wouldn't his fingers move? "Blaine calm down, it's okay." The doctor said. "Can you tell me in words that your fingers won't move?" Blaine began to speak.

"My fffingers won't mmove." Blaine stuttered.

"Good, that was good Blaine." The doctor replied. "Kurt, can you come outside with me." Kurt nodded and followed the doctor outside. "As you can see, Blaine, along with his physical injuries does have some brain injuries as well. They aren't permanent. The stutter can be treated with speech therapy and the rest of his injuries can be treated with physical therapy. He may never be back to his normal abilities, but he can get better. It's going to be tough though. He's going to need a really good support staff." The doctor replied. "Do you know if he has that?"

"I don't know. I'll be glad to help him in any way I can, but I don't know about his parents. I'll have to ask him." Kurt replied. "I'll go and talk to him now." He said before walking away from the doctor and into Blaine's room.

"Wwwhat did the dddoctor say?" he asked.

"He was talking to me about your recovery. You'll need to do speech and physical therapy, but you can get better." Kurt replied. "Have you talk to you parents? Are they coming to see you?" he asked.

"I cccalled them, but…"Blaine hesitated. "Their nnnot coming ttto see me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Where are they now?"

"I dddon't know." Blaine said. "Kkkurt, mmy parents haven't bbbeen home in an yyyear." Kurt was appalled. He knew that Blaine's parents were cold and not very attentive, but he didn't know they were completely absent. What kind of parents left their kid by themselves for a year? Kurt looked over at Blaine and he was crying.

"Come on honey, don't cry." Kurt soothed. "We don't need them. You have me. I'll be here for you." He said.

"Nnno, yyyou can't do that. Yyyou live in New York and work at Vvvogue. You have NYADA." Blaine stuttered. "I can't lllet you dddo that for me."

"Yes, you can." Kurt replied. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!" Kurt said loudly.

"Wwwhat are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"If I had paid attention to you, you wouldn't have reached out to Eli. I drove you into his arms." Kurt exclaimed. "If I hadn't done that, you would not have been raped and you would not be this broken. I did this to you. I broke you." He sobbed.

"Cccome here." Blaine replied. Kurt looked up with his tear tracks down his face and gave him a confused look. "Cccome here." He repeated. Kurt sat on his bed and leaned into his good arm side. "Yyyou did not do this ttto me." Blaine said "Eli dddid this to mmme, you had nothing to dddo with it. You may fffeel that way, but you are wwwrong." He said sweetly as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. "And lllike you said, were gggonna get him. He's right here in this hhhospital." Kurt's face fell.

"Blaine, honey. I have to tell you something." He began. Blaine looked at his with eager eyes. "Shortly after you had the seizure and went to surgery, Eli died." He said. Blaine's face went blank. His only thought that was getting him through this was that Eli was going to pay for what he did and now he didn't have to. He was free, while Blaine was stuck in his broken and damaged body.

"Wwwell, that's sssad." Blaine lied through his teeth. "Bbbut I don't want to ttthink about that." He said. "We have eeeach other and wwwe love each other." Kurt smiled.

"That's right. We do." He replied as he snuggled further into Blaine's shoulder. Three weeks passed and Blaine was finally ready to be discharged from the hospital. He would still need therapy, but they were ready for that. Now, Kurt pushed him in his wheelchair out to the car. It was the first time he had really been outside since the accident and luckily for them it was a beautiful day. The sun shone and sky was clear. Burt had pulled the car up to the front door.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yup! Lllet's go." Blaine replied. He had already started speech therapy and with every session was getting better. Every day his physical injuries slowly healed, but when the emotional and mental turmoil he suffer through would disappear was a question that Kurt didn't know how to answer. Still, they were hopeful. Burt lifted Blaine into the car and Kurt got in on the other side. He grabbed onto Blaine's hand and looked him in the face.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked. "Yyyou need to be completely rready."

"I'm ready" Kurt responded. "Let's do this." He replied with a smile. He was really ready. He would never make the same mistakes he made when they were in New York. He and Blaine were forever and that was promise Kurt intended to keep.


End file.
